


A Trip to Love

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020, First Time, M/M, One-Shot, Travel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles decides that Derek needs a few days outside of Beacon Hills so he loads up Roscoe and they head out to parts unknown.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849435
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161
Collections: A Very Sterek Summer fest 2020





	A Trip to Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 July July 30th Prompt of Travel.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles looked at where Derek was looking out over the hill. Derek had wanted to stop and take a smoke break. They were barely outside of Beacon Hills, he could see the town if he looked behind. Derek hadn't left Beacon Hills other than visiting Pack members at college since he had come back after getting Kate with Braeden. He had been what they needed to stop the Dread Doctors, even if Stiles and Scott's relationship hadn't survived it. Scott had not come back to Beacon Hills after he had flunked out of school, after finally getting the needed requirements for vet school.

Peter had brought a horrible Alpha to Derek to kill, with the Calaveras behind to make sure that he died by Derek's hand or he was going to die by theirs. The Pack had come with him, none of them wanted to be Alpha and gladly followed behind Derek and his ways. Everything had settled after that. Derek had finally got a good handle on being Alpha, maturity, and not feeling like the world was out to get him helped a lot. Hence why the Pack had come together to send Derek on vacation.

Stiles was the one picked to take him as the rest of the Pack wasn't as close and sending Cora or Peter as the person to make sure that Derek had fun was going to do the opposite. The smoking habit was something that Derek had picked up while on the hunt for Kate. No one questioned it, and Stiles kind of liked it. Derek always looked sexy when he was smoking, and he could see why people picked it up.

The curl of smoke around his face when he exhaled was something that Stiles had to keep a close lid on.

"So, where are we going?" Derek asked as he took the last puff of his cigarette. He field-stripped it and thew the paper out while keeping the filter to toss into the trash bag in the Jeep. Stiles had tried to tell him that they could just open the windows, and he could smoke inside of the Jeep, but Derek shook his head.

"Wherever you want. I thought we could have a lot of fun with this. There is no destination in mind. We can go north, south, east, or west and just have fun from there."

"Really?" Derek asked. He was smiling as he said it.

"YUP!" 

"Is that why you took all the stuff off?" Derek asked, waving at the Jeep.

"All of our stuff is in the back in a weatherproof box, and I kind of thought we could enjoy the open roads without walls all around us. If we get wet, we get wet."

Derek nodded his head. Stiles knew that he was thinking about when they had done it that one night, driving until the tank was empty, stopping and getting more gas, and then driving some more. It had rained at one point, and they had gotten soaked, but it had been a good night. Derek had been restless, so the wind in his hair had been good for him.

"I like that," Derek said.

"And that's also why I have waterproof bags for cell phones. Wallets can go in the dash. The radio is waterproof, the Sheriff's station one that is. The radio on Roscoe hasn't worked for months, and I've just not felt like getting a new one."

"I could do that. I've replaced everything else."

"Yes, I know." Stiles glared at Derek.

Derek just gave him a shit-eating grin. Before he turned away from Stiles to slide back into the passenger seat. Stiles looked around before he got in as well. He reached back and opened the cooler that he had food and drink in. He figured that they could stop and eat most meals wherever the hell they wanted, but for lunch, today was sandwiches at the first fun place they stopped.

Stiles handed Derek a Coke while he grabbed a Dr. Pepper. He cracked it open, took a drink, and settled it into the cup holder. Derek drank about half of his before dropping it in there. Derek would end up drinking most of Stiles' so he didn't worry too much.

"What way?"

"That way," Derek said as he pointed toward the left.

Stiles smiled and nodded his head. He looked down at his phone. He didn't have GPS active at the moment and more than enough power bricks to get both of their phones through if they did need to charge while on the go. He checked to make sure no one had messaged him. They all knew where he was and what he was doing. He had a check-in set with his Dad for three times a day, morning, sometime around lunch, and then when they stopped where they were stopping for the night.

The plan was to do laundry in a city when they needed it. Finding coin machines and sitting there in the laundry mat while waiting. It was something that allowed him to pack more other things like sleeping bags and the needed stuff to make sure they stayed dry at night. Stiles wasn't above a hotel or motel, but it was summer, and it was warm, and sleeping outside sounded fun.

"Sure thing," Stiles said before he texted his father to let him know that they were heading westward for the time being.

"Music?" Stiles asked. He had his MP3 player hooked up to an external speaker that he had fully charged before heading out.

"Nah, just talk." Derek leaned his head back on the headrest and looked out at the trees all around them as they headed toward the highway.

When Stiles was about to take the turn onto the highway, Derek reached over and turned off his blinker.

"Okay, no highways?"

Derek shook his head. Stiles nodded and headed down the old route to get where the highway was headed. He liked it, he could even smell the forest and stuff still in the area. Soon they would hit the sand and almost desert-like as they headed south. Derek had changed his mind fifty miles back.

By that evening, Stiles was pretty sure that Derek was leading him somewhere, but he wasn't sure where and he really didn't care.

Stiles pulled into a small park that allowed camping overnight, and they bunked down using part of the Jeep as the lean-to for their kind of tent made with the tarp. Stiles was tired from driving but also keyed up as he was having fun, but still, it took him little time to fall asleep with the warmth of Derek pressed into him.

It should have been weird to sleep with another grown man like that, but he was used to Pack cuddles on full moons and sometimes when someone was sad. It wasn't all that bad, really.

* * *

Stiles laughed as Derek slid down the hill after losing his footing. Derek rolled to his back as he slid. It took Stiles a few seconds to realize why and before he could do anything about it, Derek slammed right into him, taking them both down. Derek had his arms wrapped around Stiles to where he wasn't going to get hurt.

They stopped at the bottom, Derek laughing and Stiles struggling out of his hold so he could hit the man on the shoulder. Stiles was about to when he realized that Derek's laugh was pure and unfiltered. It wasn't a laugh that Stiles had ever seen him do before. Stiles looked down at him as he actually started to cry from laughing so hard. He smiled down at Derek as he finally stopped laughing.

"Your face as soon as you realized what I was doing." Derek reached up and cupped the side of Stiles' face, drawing him down into a kiss. Stiles flailed a little before getting his hands under him to where he wasn't going to fall on Derek. 

Stiles had felt them growing closer while away like they had been for the last week, before this, Stiles would have called Derek his best friend. He didn't want to fuck that up, so he had never done anything that would make Derek think that he wanted him that way. Or at least he thought so.

Derek was too sure of himself, and while Derek was cocky about somethings, he never was sure of anything personal. He still wasn't that great with people flirting with him. He knew when it was happening, but he flinched back. Stiles blamed Kate Argent and that whole fucking mess. 

Dates were something that Derek did to make the Pack think that he was trying, but Stiles knew that he ran every single one of them off. He was too much of an asshole, to sweet, to whatever made the other person run screaming from him. Even Lydia had given up trying to find him a significant other. 

No one really pushed Stiles to date, and Stiles had never figured that out.

"Stiles," Derek whispered as he broke their lips apart."

"Sorry, I got on a spiral there." Stiles sat back on Derek's thighs and looked down at him. his eyes were glowing red, and his claws were nipping at Stiles' skin on his thighs where Derek had a hold of him.

"What kind of spiral?" Derek asked.

"I realized that the Pack tried for a long time to get you to date. Yet, they haven't done anything like it with me. Hell, no one even asks me about dates."

"I told them not to. Lydia tried that one time, and you ranted for fifteen minutes. I didn't like the way that your heart raced or your scent changed. I told them that anyone who tried to set you up would have to suffer through a training session with me on the night of the full moon, even if they were human. So they have left you alone with that because I made them. I didn't realize that you were that worried about it."

"Not worried, not until right now. I hadn't really noticed it."

"Why don't you date?" Derek asked.

"No one I've met has been someone that I want to spend the rest of my life outside of one person, and well, I didn't think you would ever want that with me." Every single card was on the table now. There was no coming back from this. This was either the end of their close friend, the end of their friendship totally, and Stiles was going to be thrown out of the Pack, or Derek was going to be his boyfriend.

Derek sat up, and Stiles moved to get off of his lap, but Derek held onto his thighs tight to keep him there. The claws were gone, and Stiles wasn't sure what to feel as Derek looked at him. Derek let go of one thing to grip tight onto Stiles' neck to pull him down into a kiss. Stiles wanted to crow that it was the third option. He was really fucking glad that it wasn't anyone of the first ones. He pushed into the kiss with fervor, enjoying the feel of Derek's tongue in his mouth. 

The kiss went form kind of chaste to Derek touching him everywhere, including his ever hardening cock. Stiles rocked into Derek and heard the werewolf groan into the kiss before he tipped Stiles onto his back. Outdoor sex it seemed was on the table, and Stiles really didn't care. They had washed their clothes the day before so that when they hit the National Park for a hike all day, they had enough clothes to do them if they had to change. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek as they frotted into each other. 

Stiles held on as Derek's cock rocked down into his own. He groaned and tried to help, but Derek was pressing him into the ground too hard, and he couldn't get any leverage. Stiles thought that he should feel a little afraid, but he didn't. He felt safe like he always was with Derek. Safe and now fucking cherished. He wanted to have this, this passion, this want forever. 

They didn't stop until they had both come, and Derek was panting into Stiles' neck as he came down from it. It should have felt weird, but it didn't. It didn't even turn weird when Derek started to inhale deeply, the wind from it cascading over Stiles' neck. The way that Derek was breathing him in, Derek really liked the scent of him, and Stiles could work with that. He enjoyed it that Derek liked that. It was a new kink that Stiles hadn't realized that he had. 

Though there were always new kinks for Stiles to find when it came to Derek. Covered in grease and other things from working on cars at the shop that he now owned, hot as fucking hell. Breathing, even. Hot as hell.

"Where did you go to that time?"

"Um, well...the first time I saw you after you got off of work when I brought Roscoe in for an oil change and more than her oil was changed."

"You are never going to stop on that, are you?"

"Dude, you stopped the rattle!" Stiles gestured and nearly took off Derek's head. He jerked his arm in, but Derek snagged it and wrapped it around his neck.

"I put the rattle back but so that it wouldn't fall apart. You still have her, she's just a hell of a lot safer to drive. I spent three months getting those parts so that you wouldn't have parts that weren't from an actual Jeep. She's not broke down on you once, and she had stopped sticking in second."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek, and instead of the normal eye roll that he usually got, Derek ducked in and sucked that tongue into his mouth, kissing Stiles again. Stiles allowed it until Derek started to grope his ass.

"Ah! No. No. I'm sticky as hell, and thrusting against you with wet underwear is not something I want to do. Hell, I don't want to walk back to the Jeep and our camping spot, but I have to. And no, that was not an offer of a want of a piggyback ride, that would feel even grosser."

Derek laughed and stood up. Stiles wrapped both of his arms around him, holding tightly. Stiles tried not to jerk. He knew that Derek would never drop him.

"Why don't we head back and get our stuff and clean up and then retire to the ten for the evening. I wanna find out what you taste like."

"This..." Stiles swallowed as he never thought he would be the one to say something like this. "This isn't moving too fast?"

"Stiles, we've been friends for years. You called me when your last girlfriend broke up with you because she refused to come behind your friends ever. I didn't want to lose my friend, so I never tried to do anything. Then this last week, I've seen the way you look at me when you think I am not looking. I didn't want to, but then you just...You made me want to kiss you more than anything else. We know all that shit that people need to learn about each other. We know each other."

"Wow, okay, yeah, I agree on that, but fuck, I wanna kiss more. Let's go get cleaned up and then get naked and play. Before we head home, I wanna get to know everything that makes you curl your toes in pleasure." Stiles brushed their noses together and laughed as Derek started to head back toward camp. At some point, Derek would put him down, but Stiles was going to enjoy the ride, just like Derek had been while they had wandered around California.

It was the best trip ever.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)   
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
